London to Cardiff
by SexySiri
Summary: Jack meets a stranger on the coach from London to Cardiff... CONTAINS: slash, scenes of a sexual nature, set pre series one.


**Title: _London to Cardiff._  
Fandom: _Torchwood._  
Summary: **_**Jack meets a stranger on the coach from London to Cardiff...**_**  
Warnings: _slash, scenes of a sexual nature, set pre series one._  
Pairings: _Jack/Ianto,  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**London to Cardiff.  
**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Jack sighed as he walked down the coach, looking around for a seat, stupid SUV had to go and break down when he was in London and desperactely needed to get back to Cardiff... So now he was stuck getting a coach home whilst Owen hung around Torchwood one waiting for the SUV to get fixed... Bloody car. Jack finally spotted a seat but it had someone's bag on it, he cleared his throat gently drawing the attention of the man in the window seat, "Oh, sorry." The man said with a welsh accent as he moved the bag.

"Thanks." Jack smiled, sitting down in the seat. The other man turned to look back out of the window and Jack took a moment to look at him. He had brown hair and was wearing a nice, fairly expensive looking, suit. "You going all the way to Cardiff?" Jack asked.

"Yup." The man said but offered no more information, instead closing his eyes. Jack sighed and settled himself in for a boring journey...

_**~*~*~*~**_

Jack tried not to laugh as the man next to him gave a jerk and woke up suddenly, "Where are we?" He mumbled, noting how dark it was and that the coach was now almost empty.

"About half an hour away from the last stop." Jack said.

"Thanks." The man muttered, running his hand over his face. He gave a yawn and slid down in his seat, dropping his arms to his side. The strangers hand brushed Jack's own and Jack almost gasped at the jolt of electricity he felt go through him, from the look on the man's face he had felt it to. Jack stared at the stranger for a moment before he stroked his finger over the man's hand, the man gave a small, gorgeous, squeak but didn't look at Jack, he didn't pull away either which Jack took to be a good sign. He slowly moved his hand until it was resting on the stranger's knee, the man's breathe hitched slightly and he closed his eyes for a brief moment before opening them and staring straight at Jack, Jack gave him a questioning look and the stranger nodded slowly. Jack smirked and moved his hand higher, giving the man's crotch a small squeeze and grinning as he felt his growing erection, he slowly opened the man's trousers and slid his hand into the underpants, grasping the stranger's cock and causing the man to bite down hard on his lip. Jack began to pump the man's cock, using his thumb to swipe across the head and drawing a strangled gasp from those pink lips. It wasn't long before the stranger was thrusting into Jack's hand and letting out small whimpers, biting at his lip to try and keep quiet. Jack could tell the man was close... He didn't particularly want to have to struggle to clean up and so instead bent down and engulfed the man's cock in his mouth, barely noticing as the man's hand moved to clutch at his hair, "Oh Duw." The stranger mumbled before tensing and shooting his load down Jack's throat. Jack swallowed the lot before drawing back and wiping at his mouth, the man was breathing heavily then, staring ahead of him and occasionally licking at his lower lip which he had managed to make bleed by biting on it so hard. Jack tucked the man's cock back into his underpants and then zipped his trousers up for him before moving back to sit properly in his seat. The stranger turned to look at him then and opened his mouth as if to say something, he stopped and cursed quietly as the bus pulled into the terminal. Jack gave him a grin before standing up and walking off the bus.

**_~*~*~*~_**

Jack was sat on one of the benches waiting for Suzie to come and pick him up when he felt a presence next to him and glanced up to find the stranger from the bus stood there. "You forgot your scarf." The man said quietly, handing it over.

"Thank you." Jack smiled, the stranger flushed. Jack could tell that the stranger wanted to say something else but was too nervous, he gave him a reassuring smile, it seemed to work because the young man opened his mouth, "I -" He was cut off by a car arriving and they both looked towards it, "That's my ride." The man muttered, moving away.

Jack grabbed his arm, "What's your name?" He asked gently.

"Jones. Ianto Jones."

"Pleased to meet you Jones, Ianto Jones." Jack grinned.

The man flushed even more, "Yeah... You too..." He mumbled before going to the waiting car and climbing in.

Jack leant against the back of the bench, looking at the car as he heard the driver, a man, say "What are you doing with Harkness?"

"Huh?" Ianto replied.

"Jack Harkness, head of Torchwood three. Yvonne's sworn enemy..."

"SHIT!"

Jack simply sat there and smirked, raising his hand to the car as it drove off, so the guy worked for Torchwood one? Well... He'd have to visit London more often then...

* * *

_**Review please! :)**_


End file.
